xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosecry
╔════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ════════╗ ''' "That means I'm stuck looking after you." ,,˙sƃuᴉɥʇ ʞɐǝɹq I ¿ʇɥƃᴉɹ 'ǝɯ ɹǝƃuɐ noʎ uǝɥʍ suǝddɐɥ ʇɐɥʍ ʍouʞ no⅄,, ≫ ────── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────── ≪ ≫ ────── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────── ≪ '''GENETIC COMPOSITION SPECIES ' Domestic Feline. '''BREED ' 47% York Chocolate, 32% Ragdoll, 21% Unspecified 'HEALTH ' Goosecry's physical health is about average. He makes certain that he eats the proper amout of food, gets plently of exercise, and rests. Though, his current mental state is a bit 'foggy'. 'HEIGHT ' 9.4 in (24 cm). '''LENGTH 18 in (46 cm) including the tail. WEIGHT ' 15lbs (about 7kg). '''BUILD ' Goosecry is quite muscular around his shoulders and core, but his abundance of fur hides such features. 'COLORATION ' His fur is a rich, chocolatey brown that shows minor hints of cream and reddish tints. 'FUR ' He possesses a semi-long pelt that is silky to the touch, which he spends a lot of time grooming to perfection. Goosecry has an ample amount of thick, feathery pelage that makes him look about twice his size. His fur looks particularly thick around his neck, chest, and the upper parts of his legs. '''EYES Goosecry possesses sharp, amber colored eyes. SCARS He has a small but deep scar that seperates the fur on his right cheek, as well as several more miniscule scars across his shoulder blades. DEFINING FEATURES ' His size, as well as some of his more prominent scars. '''SCENT ' Goosecry smells strongly of valerian and mint. ≫ ────── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────── ≪ '''PERSONALITY POSITIVE TRAITS ' Ambitious | Attentive | Dependable | Sociable. Goosecry is quite the social butterfly! He loves getting to know new people, making friends, or just having a nice conversation.He has a knack for noticing little details about almost anything, and is reliable when it comes to getting things done. '''NEGATIVE TRAITS ' Aggressive | Domineering | Impulsive |Unpredictable | Irrate | Over-critical | Narrow-minded | Violent. Alas, everyone has skeletons in their closet. Goosecry has many negative traits that counteract his good ones. He has a very short fuse, and tends to get aggravated easily. This often leads to violent and spontaneous behavior. If someone tends to get on his nerves or poses a threat, he will act coldly and opprobrious towards them. Forgiving is also not one of his strongest traits. 'STRENGTHS ' He is extremely atheletic. Goosecry has little to no problem complteting devious physical tasks. As well his athleticism,he is very quick-witted and exhibits some management skills. He isn't afraid to take matters into his own hands. 'WEAKNESSES ' Goosecry has a hard time expressing himself normally. He lets his aggravation fester, eventually taking it out on someone else. Goose doesn't always think things through before acting. Instead he only listens to his own opinions when making a descision. Also, the thought of someone possibly being better than him in any field irritates him to the point of extreme melancholia. '''MANNERISMS Goosecry fidgets with nearby objects, like pebbles, when having lengthy or awkwards conversations. PHOBIAS/FEARS He has a hard time accepting that he isn't the best at everything. Goosecry has this constant need to feed his ego, meaning that he has to be number one. His self-esteem and mojo immediatley sink whenever someone surpasses him. Also,spiders freak him out. Too many legs. LIKES I'll add this later. DISLIKES I'll add this later, too. SUMMARY ' Goosecry, at first, seems like a nice cat to be around. He's easy to talk to. But, there's always something more under the surface. His tendencies to be hot-headed and violent are just the tip of the iceberg. ≫ ────── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────── ≪ '''RELATIONSHIPS ' '''RELATIONSHIP STATUS Single. MATE None at the moment. PRESENTLY CHARMED BY Totally not Shellstep. PREVIOUSLY CHARMED BY Though he has never had a mate, he had a few flings. Nothing major. SEXUALITY ' Goosecry is bisexual. '''FERTILITY ' At its peak. (insert list of folks here and snobby opinions) '''╚═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════╝ Category:Feline Category:Original Character Category:Article stubs